


My Queen

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: It was Halloween in New York and you and your husband were invited on a Halloween party. You both didn’t know what costume the other one would be wearing, but there was no way, Tom wouldn’t enjoy seeing his wife as… his queen. Wasn’t there?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	My Queen

You still couldn’t believe it. Not that you were in New York. No. That part was planned. No. You were in New York on Halloween. And you were invited to a Halloween Party. And your husband agreed to accompany you to that party. Not that you would have been invited, he was.

“Honey?” You called, as you entered the apartment after your day full of shopping.

Tom hurried past you. You turned around to look at him offended, when he turned around and kissed you quickly.

“Sorry. Fell asleep on the couch. Now I’m late.”

“Yes you are.” You laughed looking at the clock.

“I see you were rather successful today?” He was putting on his shoes while trying to sneak into your shopping bags.

“No snooping. It’s a surprise.”

“I love surprises.” He wiggled his eyebrows, and his arms were around you, slowly sneaking down to your ass.

“Tom….” You sighed.

“Yes…?” He grinned and kissed your neck.

“You have a show in like 40 minutes.”

“I don’t want to…” He whined, his lips weren’t leaving your neck.

“I’ll be waiting for you here after.” You promised.

He sighed and looked at you pouting.

“Naked.” You added, winking at him. A grin crept to his face.

“I’ll try to be on time.”

“Yes. You do that.” You kissed him and watched him, as he exited the apartment.

  
“He has no idea?” Your friend asked. You were face-timing with her, while you got ready for the Halloween party. Tom had been out for the whole day. You weren’t even sure, if he had a costume.

“Nope.” You ran your fingers through your now black hair.

“He’s going to freak out.”

“I hope so.” You grinned. “I even have contact lenses.”

“Nice. Okay. I’m going to let you get finished. I want pictures.”

“Just wait for the dailymail tomorrow, I’m sure they will have some.”

“Ha. Ha.” She rolled your eyes at you.

“Have fun.”

“Thanks. Bye.” You ended the call and looked into the mirror. The black wig you had on, lay in big waves over your shoulders. You didn’t need that much make up. You always were rather pale. You only put on some dark eye make up and your lips were sinfully red. Putting in the lenses, you took on final look in the mirror. Your now green eyes looking at you. You couldn’t help the smirk that crept to your face. Yeah. Tom was going to freak out.

  
You now knew why Tom moved like a different person, when he was wearing his Loki costume. The long green skirt floated behind you as you walked in your black ankle high heels. The skirt only reaching half your thigh in the front, but was longer in the back, almost like a trail. The black leather corset, pushing your boobs up, but the Leather bolero you bought, covering your arms completely. The golden belt around your hip swaying with every step you took. You felt powerful. The helmet with the horns, under your arm, you entered the Uber you had ordered. You couldn’t wait for Tom’s reaction.

Charlie was the first one to arrive at the Halloween party. He was the Joker.

“Oh my god you look incredible.” He kissed your cheek.

“Why thank you, Mr. Joker.”

“Tom should be here soon. He got in, as I left.”

“Awesome.” You drank some of your whiskey.

“Wanna dance?” Charlie asked.

“Yes please.” You grinned, putting you glass down.

  
“Pardon…” Someone bumped into your side, just as your favorite song came on.

You turned around and looked into the apologetic eyes of your husband, who was dressed as Maverick from Top Gun. Damn. He remembered.

“Bloody hell.” He whispered as he recognized who he was looking at. You couldn’t help biting your lip, as he looked over you from head to toe.

“Is this the right way to address your queen?” You asked, eyebrow raised. You learned from the best after all. You could see Tom trying not to grin, before he bowed down.

“I’m sorry, my queen. Please let me make it up to you.” He looked at you, his eyes dark.

“All in due time.” You lent down. “Pet.” You whispered into his ear and couldn’t hide your smirk, as you heard him inhale deeply, before he looked at you again.

“How long do we have to stay here?” His hand was on your hip.

“You just got here honey.”

“I’d rather be alone with you.”

“Oh I bet you do. But we’re not playing after your rules tonight.” You smirked and he raised an eyebrow. You knew you wouldn’t win this. But it was certainly fun to at least try.

“We’re playing after mine.”

  
Swaying your hips in extra effort you danced to to Rod Stewart’s “Da ya think i’m sexy” laughing with on of you husbands colleagues with whom you were dancing.

“What game are the two of you playing?” He asked.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” You said innocently, continuing to dance.

“So the vein on his neck is about to burst because…”

“He’s not getting what he wants.”

“Oh…” He grinned and you nodded.

  
It was an hour later, when you finally emerged from the dance floor. Tom had joined you at one point, but was now talking to Charlie. They were sitting at a table. You sat down next to Tom, taking his drink from his hands, to have a sip yourself.

“Satisfied?” He asked lowly.

“Not in the slightest.” You winked and put your chin on his shoulder, as he continued to talk to Charlie. They were still figuring out their favorite places in New York. You wondered what it would be like, when they’d finish the play. Charlie became a close friend of Tom’s in the last months. You were just laughing about something Charlie had said, when you felt a hand on your inner upper thigh. Thankful for the dim light and the table you shifted your legs. Your chin still resting on Tom’s shoulder, your other hand came around his back, to rest on his other shoulder, as his hand crept higher. You saw the little smirk on his lips, as you shifted. Being so close to him, you could read every reaction on his face. Like when he noticed you weren’t wearing any panties.

“I’m gonna head to the dancefloor. You coming?” Charlie asked.

“Not yet.” Tom answered and entered you with one finger. You bit your lip to stop yourself from moaning and shook your head towards Charlie. He smiled and left.

“You are a very naughty girl, my queen.” Tom whispered as he turned his head to looked at you.

“And who are you to judge your queen?” You asked. You felt his thumb on your clit, lazily drawing circles, as his finger kept moving in and out of you. You looked around, but everybody was busy with themselves as to notice what exactly was going under this table.

“Your king.” Tom said, as he added a second finger. You couldn’t hide your low moan.

“I could make you cum in a room full of strangers, in the middle of a party.”

“Do it.” You breathed, being close.

His other hand was on your cheek. He looked at you lovingly and kissed you, fastening his movements. Just a little bit more…

His tongue entered your mouth, kissing you forcefully. You didn’t care, that you were in public you just needed…

All of his movements stopped and he withdraw his hands from your core.

“I said I could, not that I would, pet.” He groaned, bringing the fingers, that had just been inside of you to his mouth.

Shuddering you breathed out. “I hate you.” You murmured. He laughed. Slowly your hand reached down, feeling his hard member through his clothes. Slowly you rubbed up and down. Two could play this little game.

“I think you are playing with fire, Hiddleston.” You squeezed him lightly, making Tom groan.

“You too, Hiddleston.” He said, as he got up. He rounded the table, standing in front of you, his hand helping you up.

“Let’s dance.” He said.

  
3 hours later both of you had enough. Tom considered taking you against the bathroom wall, but there were to many people around. That’s how you found yourself on the backseat of an Uber. Tom’s hand on you knee. Yours on his thigh. You were praying for the Uber to arrive fast at the apartment building

“Are you still enjoying your game?” Tom asked lowly. You turned your head to look at him. He was sweaty, you had danced for 2 hours, and he had this blissfully smile on his face. But his eyes were full of lust.

“Very much.” You smiled.

“Is that so?”

“Oh yes.”

His face was only inches apart from yours as he leant forward, whispering.

“So you don’t want me to fuck you against the apartment door as soon, as we’re upstairs.”

“I didn’t say that.” You kissed the corner of his lips. The car had stopped.

“You have to catch me first, though.” You winked and ran out of the car.

  
The elevator doors weren’t fast enough and you found yourself pinned against the wall, as the elevator crept higher. Tom’s hand wandering from your knees up your thigh, grabbing you and picking you up. You legs crossed behind his back. His lips sucking on your neck.

“You… Make me crazy.” He growled. Your hand played with the zipper of his Jumpsuit. His lips were on yours seconds later, his tongue sliding into your mouth. Moaning, you clutched your fingers into Toms shoulders. He kept circling his hips, making you whimper, every time you felt him rub over your clit.

The elevator doors opened, and he just picked you up, walking towards the apartment door.

“Keys.” He whispered, his mouth kissing along your jawline. With shaky hands you searched through your purse, finally finding the keys and unlocking the door.

He walked through it, letting you down, to lock the door. He opened the zipper of his Jumpsuit, as you got rid of the leather bolero. He let his Jumpsuit fall to the floor, standing completely naked in front of you.

You blinked, looking at him. The smirk on his face was back.

“Let me please you my queen.” He knelt down in front of you, as your back settled against the apartment door. He picked your left leg up, putting it over his shoulder and you felt his mouth devouring you moments later. Trying to steady yourself, by grabbing the door frame, you couldn’t help moving your hips, as his tongue slipped into you.

“Fuck, Tom.” You moaned, throwing your head back.

“So wet.” He groaned, bis lips closing around your clit, sucking it in. Moaning his name, you grabbed his hair, making him move.

You felt three of his fingers entering you, finger fucking you relentlessly as his lips kept sucking on your clit. You were pretty sure you would pass out if…

“You gonna cum on my fingers, Darling?” He asked, looking up at you. Heavily breathing you looked at him, as he dove back in, sucking hard on your clit. That was all it took, to make you cum hard. Your thighs shaking around Tom’s neck, as he kept fucking you through your orgasm.

Trying to steady your breathing, you let go of your grip in Tom’s hair. Seconds later his mouth was on yours. You sighed, tasting yourself on his lips.

His arms picked you up again. You could feel him rubbing through your folds.

“I love you. “ He whispered, before he entered you in one long stroke. Your arms gripped into Tom’s shoulders, surely leaving marks. Your legs crossed behind him, to keep you steady.

Slowly he began to move out of you, before he thrusted back hard.

“Tom…” You moaned.

“I know.” One of his hands opened the zipper of your corset on your side. As soon as it slid from your skin, Tom’s lips sucked on one of your nipples. His teeth teasing your nub. He kept pushing faster into you. He changed the angle, pushing you higher, as he kept thrusting faster. You could feel him rubbing over your g spot with every move.

“Just like that…” You whimpered, biting your lip.

“You gonna come on my cock again.” That wasn’t a question. You nodded anyway, feeling the heat inside you build.

“Mine.” He growled, his movements getting even faster, and you came as he spilled inside of you. Panting you both stilled. Passionately you kissed him.

“I love you, my King.” You smiled.

“I love you too, my Queen.” He murmured against your lips, picking you up gently, walking towards the bedroom, without slipping out of you. Carefully he let you down on the bed and you groaned when he slipped out. He helped you out of your remaining clothes, before he walked into the bathroom. He came out with a washcloth, carefully cleaning you. Sighing you let you aching muscles rest. After he put the washcloth away, he slipped into bed, nestling himself behind you, pulling you flush against his chest.

It only took seconds for the both of you to fall asleep.


End file.
